A Walk to Remember
by Zarroc
Summary: HGRW Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione?But with Draco?And in Slytherin?What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione,will the two overcome their differences and fall in love?What will happen to their friends
1. Getting Caught

**

* * *

Harry Potter - A Walk to Remember **

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 1 – Getting Caught**

"That twerp had better show up," Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived said.

"And he'd better jump too," Ron Weasley said.

"Hey guys," Draco Malfoy said, arriving on broom. "Is the dork here yet?

"No, but he'd better be," Pansy Parkison said. "Oh look, here he comes." She pointed to the person walking towards them.

"Hi guys, I'm here." Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor said.

"When we say 'be here at 12', we mean be her at 12, got it?" Blaise Zabini said punching him in the arm friendly.

"Come on guys, lets see some jumping," Milstride Bulstrode said.

"Come on Creevey, I'm making the jump with you." Ron said.

"Are you sure the squids friendly?" Colin asked rubbing his arm, where Blaise punched him.

"We're sure, jump and your one of us. We've all done it. Come on." Ron said pushing Colin onto the dock. They both took off their cloaks and pants so they were standing in their boxers and t-shirts.

"Sure" Colin said quietly.

"On the count of three we'll jump, one who, three!" Ron said and pushed Colin in.

"Yeah!" Draco yelled.

"Where is he?" Harry asked. Suddenly a tentacle from the squid shot out of the water and threw Colin onto the ground. He landed with a loud thump.

"Oh shit," Harry said.

"Ron he's hurt!" Pansy yelled.

Damn," Ron muttered and ran to where Colin was lying.

"Hey you! You're supposed to be in bed!" Filch yelled

"Damn," Blaise said and grabbed his broom. "Come on Pansy," he yelled

"Students out of bed, by the lake, students out of bed!" Filch yelled and ran towards them.

"Come on," Draco yelled as him and Milstride flew off towards the school.

"Ron, man we've got to get out of here." Harry yelled and flew off.

Ron ran and grabbed his clothes, got his broom, mounted, and pushed off.

"Not so fast." Dumbledore said. He pointed his wand and Ron and put him on the ground, "you've got some explaining to do."

* * *

"So mate, how much trouble are you in?" Draco asked Ron the next morning at breakfast. 

"Not too much, I think. Dumbledore said he'd tell me today sometime, probably detention with Filch." Ron replied.

"Man, that sucks. That old man's such a git." Harry said.

"So, we on for tonight?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know Blaise, maybe that's not such a good idea." Pansy said.

"Shut-up Pansy," Draco sneered.

"So are we?" Blaise asked again.

"Sure, why not?" Ron replied.

"Look over there guys, its mudblood Granger." Harry said,

"And she's coming right toward us." Blaise said.

"Nice cloak," Pansy said as Hermione walked by.

"Thank you," Hermione replied and smiled sweetly, and kept walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Thank you," Draco mimicked. The group burst out laughing.

"Ronald Weasley, please report to the Headmasters office." Professor McGonagall's voice ran clear throughout the Great Hall.

"Bye guys, better go see what that crack-pot-old-fool wants." Ron said standing up to leave.

"Meet us in the dungeons after," Blaise said.

"Sure" Ron replied.

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five." Dumbledore counted while placing five bottles of on his desk. "Five bottles of firewhiskey were found last night." 

"So…" Ron said.

"So, they were found around the area Colin was last night. What do you have to say, Ron?" Dumbledore asked sitting back in his chair.

"Well, I heard Creevey was going to jump, so I went there to help him. When Filch yelled I got a little spooked and ran for it." Ron lied.

"Ronald Weasley, what are we going to do with you?" Dumbledore mumbled.

"Whatca going to do? Expellee me?" Ron sneered.

"Not yet, anyway, Mr. Weasley, not yet. First you are going to help tutor our younger students on Saturdays, second you are suspended from playing Quiditich –"

"What?" Ron interrupted.

"-until further notice, and finally you will partake in our spring concert," Dumbledore continued as if Ron never said anything.

"With the music group?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and if you don't smarten up, Ron, you will be expelled." Dumbledore said. "Now, I believe, Mr. Weasley, you have Potions class. You don't want to be late."

"Whatever," Ron muttered and sauntered out towards the dungeons. When he got there he walked straight to his seat and sat down.

"So, mate, what did the old fart say?" Draco asked.

"Tutoring, spring concert, oh and I'm suspended from Quiditich." Ron said darkly.

"What?"

"He said what?"

"That's so unfair!" Blaise, Draco and Harry said all at once.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Zabini, this is class time. If I hear anymore outbursts, there will be points deducted." Professor Snape said.

"Yup, until further notice. What's that supposed to mean? It could be months before I'm aloud to play again." Ron stated.

"That's so unfair, we're playing Ravenclaw next week," Harry said.

"How are we supposed to find another keeper in a week?" Draco asked.

"I told you, man, you needed to get out of there." Blaise said.

"I'm sorry, guys, really. How 'bout Pansy?" Ron asked Harry, who was the captain of the Slytherin Quiditich team.

"Can't, she can't keep out anything." Harry said.

"'Specially guys from her bed." Draco snickered.

"True, very true," Blaise said laughing.

"'Specially you, Blaise, how many nights has it been this week?" Harry asked.

"Shut-up," Blaise snapped.

* * *

Please review, and tell me what you think, I appreciate your feed back, thanks! 


	2. The First Lesson

**Chapter 2 – The First Lesson**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** realfanficts and Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter who were my first two reviewers, thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 2 – The First Lesson**

Ron was having the worst week of his entire life. For starters he wasn't allowed to play Quiditich, but he could watch. He thought that it was a good idea until Harry started looking for a new keeper. They started out bad. Jason Cantwell, a third year Slytherin, was knocked off his broom by the quaffle when he went to save the goals. Ron thought it could only get better from there. How very wrong he was. Crabbe tried, and when he dove for the quaffle he rammed his head into the side of the goal post. To make matters worse, when Goyle tried out, he got on his broom, only to fall straight off. Apparently Goyle's to heavy so his broom snapped in half. By the end of the night Harry had stormed off in frustration. Ron slowly got up and made his way back to the Slytherin 7th year rooms. He changed into his pajamas bottoms and crawled into bed.

"Morning Mr. Weasley." Linkel, the house elf said. "Wake-up Mr., Weasley."

"Argh", Ron groaned.

"Up Mr. Weasley." Linkel said.

"No", Ron answered.

"Yes, now up." Linkel said.

"Saturday, no class." Ron said.

"Tutoring." The house elf replied.

* * *

On the way to Professor McGonagall's classroom, Ron couldn't help but curse everything in sight. He hated doing schoolwork. His own schoolwork. Now he was being forced to tutor the same brats he'd tormented since they walked through the doors to Hogwarts.

* * *

Ron was sitting in one of the many seats in Professor McGonagall's classroom trying to get the kid to learn charms. Unfortunately Ron wasn't the best at charms. More like the worst.

"So, if you stood ten feet away, and the other person stood twenty feet away, would the same charm reach the place at the same time or different?" Ron asked the kid, Jarod Philordry. "What do you think?" Ron asked Jarod.

"Man, I think this is bullshit." Jarod said as he stood up and left the classroom.

"That makes two of us." Ron muttered quietly.

Finally after what seemed like ages, the tutoring lesson was over. Ron quickly packed his bag, and rushed out of the room. He was hurrying to the dungeons to meet up with his friends, when Hermione Granger walked up to him.

"Hey," Hermione said.

Ron just stared at her.

"Would you like to buy some raffle tickets? They're in supports to but us some new text books." Hermione said

"No." Ron answered shortly.

"So I saw you in there with Jarod. Sometimes it helps to have a different approach.

Ron didn't answer.

"Ok, are you going to visit Colin Creevey?" Hermione asked.

Ron didn't answer.

"I take that as a no, you do know they moved him out of ICU, and into his own room."

"Is this your idea of small talk or something?" Ron interrupted. "Because if it is your social skills need some work. No one forced him to jump."

"It's called peer-pressure." Hermione stated.

"And how did you know that? Read it in one of you precious books?" Ron asked looking at the humongous pile of books Hermione was carrying.

"Please don't pretend that you know me." Hermione said after awhile.

"Oh, but I do know you, we've had all the same classes since first year. Why you're Hermione Granger, you in Gryffindor, which isn't exactly the reject house, but is definitely in self-exile territory. You have exactly one cloak. You like reading in the library, and oh yes, you like tutoring the younger students for fun. So how's that sound?" Ron asked.

"Fairly predictable. Nothing I haven't heard before." Hermione said.

"You don't care what people say about you?" Ron asked bewildered by the thought.

"No." Hermione said sweetly, and turned the corner and disappeared.

Ron stared after her for a few minutes. Then shook his head and carried on towards the dungeons.

* * *

Ron slowly made his way to the music room, where the auditions for the music concert where being held. Blaise was with him.

"This is bullshit." Ron said.

"I just can't wait to see you in stage make-up." Blaise said.

* * *

"This year's spring musical is about a story of burning passion and blazing Tommy guns. Written by our own Lavender Brown, and music by Hermione Granger. It follows the rise and fall of Viktor Krum, as he tries to become a pro-Quiditich player." Professor Thompson exclaimed. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, better late then never. Please take a seat."

"Sure," Ron muttered and took a seat.

"Well, lets see then, Hermione Granger, will be our Julia, the mysterious bar singer." Professor Thompson said. "And Parvati Patil will be our Anna,"

"Congratulations." Hermione told her friends.

"And Ronald will be our Viktor Krum."

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "No. No, see I didn't plan on acting or anything."

* * *

"When did you know Viktor?" Parvati asked.

"Know what?" Ron asked reading from the script.

"That we were in love." Parvati said.

"If this is love, baby, pour me another glass." Ron said amused by the words he'd just read.

"Mr. Weasley, are you trying to be bad?" Professor Thompson asked.

"Um, no. It just comes naturally." Ron answered smartly.

A few people snickered at his remark.

"Alright everybody lets go to the end."

* * *

Review Please!

* * *

**So here are my comments to my fabulous reviewers:**

**Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter:** yes I too think that this is my best story yet. And what fun meeting am I supposed to go to? Oh, is it the one with Christopher Poalini? 

_omg jenny It's your best story yet. It's excatly like AWTR just in HP SO good. I love how you hav Ron, Harry and Draco friends. Up date soon. PS have fun meeting you know who_

**realfanficts:** I hope different in a good way! So I will explain how Harry, Ron and Draco all became friends… they were put in Slytherin! so they soon became friends, I've put them in Slytherin, because as you know, with the movie A Walk to Remember, that Landon and Jamie were in two different social groups, so I decided to put the boys in Slytherin and keep Hermione in Gryffindor. Sorry for the confusion.

_O.K., this is certainly different! If possible, could you eventually explain how they became friends in the first place after Harry snubbed his offer of friendship on the Hogwarts Express?_


	3. You Mustn't Fall in Love With Me

**Chapter 3 – You Mustn't Fall in Love With Me**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** realfanficts and Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter who were my first two reviewers, thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 3 – You Mustn't Fall in Love With Me**

Ron stood outside the music room waiting for Blaise.

Hermione walked up to him and asked. "So would it kill you to try?"

"Yup, and I'm, too young to die." Ron replied.

"So, you don't care about grades or graduating, but you like school because you're on top, and you might never be again." Hermione said.

"That's fairly predictable." Ron answered.

"Your acting only works on an audience."

That seemed to set Ron off. He started to argue with her. About nothing really. After about five minutes of arguing Hermione said. "Fine, I give up."

"Thank you." Ron said.

"Number 32." Hermione said.

"Number 32? 32? What do you mean 32?" Ron asked confused.

"Number 32, befriend someone I don't like." Hermione said. "It's a to-do list for my life before I die." She explained.

"What life? Getting a new personality?" Ron asked.

"Mm, become an auror, make a medical discovery. Be in two places at once. Get a tattoo." Hermione said.

"What's number 1?" Ron asked.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Hermione said.

"Oi, Ron." Blaise called walking up to them.

"See you." Hermione said and walked off.

"Hey, mate why were you talking to mudblood Granger." Draco asked.

"She was talking to me." Ron muttered.

"So let's get out of here," Blaise said. The trio walked off towards the dungeons.

* * *

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room practicing Ron's lines for the spring concert.

"I've come to see if you're ready." Harry read.

"Take a good look lady because the only thing I'm ready for is a firewhiskey."

"Why don't you look into your heart Viktor Krum? Your words have been heard, and not just by me." Harry read.

"When you walked in, ah shit," Ron said looking and the script. "When you walked out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence was it?" Ron said.

"Nothings coincidence baby, you know you're the only one who can make me sing." Harry said laughing.

"Come on mate, I have only three weeks to memorize this stuff"

"Mate, you couldn't pull it off if you had three months. Nobody could get this shit to work." Harry said.

"Look mate, I didn't write it." Ron said,

"No, but you're the one whose going to make a fool out of himself in front of the whole school."

"Look, I don't have a choice." Ron said.

"You know I'm kidding mate, I'll be there, front row, with tomatoes." Harry said laughing,

"Thanks mate." Ron said.

* * *

The next morning as Ron was walking to the Great Hall he spotted Hermione. After making sure no one was around he walked up to her.

"Hermione." Ron called.

"What do you want Weasley? I've known you for years, and you've never been the first person to say hello."

"I need help with my lines." Ron said quietly.

"Ronald Weasley is asking for my help?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Ron answered.

"Ok, I'll pray for you." Hermione said and kept walking.

Ron ran up so he was beside her. "Hermione, no, look-"

"You've obviously never asked for help before." Hermione said. "A request like yours requires flattery, and it can't be all for you. It has to be for the common good of everyone."

"It is for the common good of everyone. Lavender Brown deserves the best. Please?" Ron pleaded.

"Ok." Hermione sighed. "But on one condition Weasley."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"You have to promise, you won't fall in love with me." Hermione said.

Ron snickered "That won't be a problem."

"Ok, I'll see you in the library after class," Hermione said walking away.

"Ok," Ron said staring after her.

* * *

Review Please!

* * *

I have no comments, the one person who reviewed said good job, thanks realfanficts! 


	4. A Nighttime Stroll

**Chapter 4 – A Nighttime Stroll**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** realfanficts and Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter who were my first two reviewers, thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 4 – A Nighttime Stroll**

Hermione sat in the library waiting for Ron to show up. She kept glancing at the clock on the wall. She was wondering if what he'd said before was a lie. Finally after twenty minutes of waiting she stood up to leave. Just as Ron sauntered in.

"You weren't going to skimp out on me were you?" Ron asked her.

"I said right after class. You're twenty minutes late." Hermione said impatiently.

"You said after class. You never said right after." Ron replied smartly.

Hermione turned around and walked towards the back of the library. She went behind a shelf. A second later she re-appeared. "Are you coming or not?" She said impatiently.

"Yes." Ron said and quickly ran to catch up. "So where are we going?" Ron asked as Hermione weaved through thousands of book shelves.

"Here." She said shortly.

"Where? It's just a wall of books Hermione, nothing special." Ron said.

"That's what you think. Now step back, I need to say the password."

As soon as Ron stepped back the bookcase swung open and Hermione walked inside. Ron followed. Inside, where two red armchairs, one couch, a coffee table and a fire place. On the coffee table was a stake of parchment. Ron's hand went to leaf through them, but Hermione's had smacked his away. "Those are my transfiguration notes." She said.

"Oh, sorry." Ron said looking around. "So how'd you find this place? I didn't even know this was here." Ron asked.

"Nobody else does." Hermione said sitting down in a worn-out chair. "I found it in first year, while I was looking for a particular book. I said something and the door just opened. I've been using it ever since for studying.

"No late night snogging?" Ron asked sitting down in the chair opposite Hermione.

Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry." Ron said. "Now, lets start."

* * *

"Ron." Draco said the next morning at breakfast. 

"Hey, mate." Ron said.

"Listen, are we cool?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ron answered.

"Good." Draco said.

* * *

That night, Ron was walking back to the common room after a particularly nasty detention with Filch, when he saw Hermione sneaking towards the Astronomy tower. Curious, Ron followed. 

"Hey." He said.

Hermione just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Hermione replied.

"Do you normally walk around the astronomy tower by yourself at night?" Ron asked ignoring her question.

"Maybe" She replied and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked quickly.

"Lumos" Hermione's wand shone brightly in the dark. She pointed it at his face "come and see" she said and turned and climbed the stairs.

Ron silently followed her up the stairs. When he reached the top he saw her setting something up.

"Ok, what is that?" Ron asked.

"That is my telescope." She replied.

Ron stared at her blankly.

"It's a muggle device used to examine the stars." She explained. "I built it when I was twelve. Take a look." She pointed to where he was supposed to look.

He bent his head and looked through the lens. He saw all the stars shining in the sky. "Very cool."

"Yes, I'm planning on building a larger one to see the comet, Catalina, it comes this spring but nobody knows when it will come again.

"I get it." Ron said after awhile. "You're into all this stuff."

"This stuff." She repeated. "I have my beliefs, I have my faith, but don't you?" She asked.

"No, there's too much bad shit in the world." Ron said.

"But, without suffering, there would be no compassion."

"Tell that to those who suffer." Ron said darkly.

Hermione just sighed and started to softly sing:

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded but the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_The lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby? _

_You don't have to close you eyes_

'_Cause it's standing right here before you_

_All that you need will surly come_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky fall down on me._

Song 'truly, madly, deeply do' by Savage Garden

* * *

Review Please!

* * *

A/N: the name of the comet "Catalina" is a real comet, and was discovered by Young from NEO, on July 14, 2005 I got the info off the website: _http/www.ss.astro. _


	5. A Big Mistake

**Chapter 5 – A Big Mistake**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** realfanficts and Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter who were my first two reviewers, thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 5 – A Big Mistake**

"Now this is what I love about early spring." Blaise said as two fifth year girls walked by. "Where have those legs been hiding all winter?"

"She's trashy." Pansy said.

"Well look, it's the Virgin Mary." Milstride said.

"Hey, mate. It's your leading lady" Harry said.

"Hey Weasley," Hermione said once she'd walked up to them. "So I'll see you after class?" she asked

"In your dreams." Ron replied.

The others started laughing.

Hermione stared right into his eyes and slightly nodded before walking away.

* * *

It was after class and Ron was making his way to Hermione's hidden room. So they could practice lines together. Once he'd found the room, he knocked on the bookshelf, and waited for Hermione to open the door.

After a minute Hermione opened the door, looked right at him, and slammed it shut.

Annoyed Ron started banging on the door. "Come on Hermione, open the door! Please."

Quickly the door opened and Hermione stepped out, she shut the door half way.

"Whoa," he said as she stepped right up to him, making him take a step back.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked

"You're not in a good mood," Ron said.

"You don't miss a thing" Hermione said

"You, know, I was hoping we could run lines together." Ron said.

Hermione nodded her head. "Ok, so not so anyone knows right?" she asked.

"Exactly, I figured we could surprise everyone, with how good I get." Ron said.

"Like we could be secret friends." Hermione said smiling.

"Exactly. Exactly, it's like you're reading my mind." Ron said.

Hermione smiled. "Ok," she said still smiling, "read mine" her face suddenly fell, her once smiling face was cold.

Ron was smiling. Thinking he'd gotten out of that one, when it finally donned on him what she'd meant

"Hermione, I can't just be your friend" Ron said.

"Ron, look, I thought I saw something in you, something good. I was wrong, very wrong." Hermione went behind the door and slammed it in his face.

"Damn it!" Ron yelled walking away.

"Mr. Weasley," Madame Prince said "please reframe from sudden outbursts"

Ron pushed open the library doors and stomped off to the dungeons.

* * *

That night after everyone had gone to bed Ron lay on the couch flipping through last year's yearbook. He stopped when he came to Hermione's picture. She was smiling sweetly and waving. Beside her picture read:

_Hermione Granger_

_Ambition: To witness a miracle_

Ron stared at the words on the page. 'To witness a miracle', he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday, tutoring. Ron made his way down to the Transfiguration room. When Jarod got there, Ron asked him the same question from last week. When he didn't answer Ron look out the window, and saw the Quiditich nets, he looked back to Jarod who was holding a broom in his hand.

"Come on," Ron said as he walked outside.

Once they were outside Ron asked "You're flying there, ten feet away, and I'm flying here, twenty feet away. If we both shot the same spell at the goal post, whose would get there first?"

Jarod was silent for a while, thinking. Finally he said "mine?"

"Correct," Ron said, "Enough of this, lets fly."

* * *

Hermione look out the window, she saw Ron and Jarod flying around. She felt sorry for snapping at him. But she had to. They were becoming to close.

* * *

Ron was pacing the Slytherin common room, a pencil in his mouth and one behind his ear, his script in his hand. He was desperately trying to memorize the script.

* * *

Practice for the spring concert came and went. Ron tried his hardest to memorize his lines and the movements he had to do.

* * *

Professor Thompson was helping Hermione with where she was supposed too go. Ron couldn't help but stare. Something about her was intriguing.

* * *

Review Please!

* * *

**So here are my Comments:**

**Gryffindor Rinoa:**thanks so much for the review; I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing please!

_I love Harry Potetr and I love A walk to remember the film) I love how you've got the beggining exactly like the film, i love the way you've replaced Landon with Ron and jamie with Hermione. I love the whole thinG!_


	6. A Visit to Colin

**Chapter 6 – A Visit to Colin**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** rivillie, girlintheband, and Avanell, who reviewed to my just reviewed, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 6 – A Visit to Colin**

It was a Sunday, and Ron had asked for permission to visit Colin Creevey. He didn't know what possessed him to do so, all he could remember where the brief words, which Hermione had spoke to him,

"_It's called Peer-pressure."_

"_You're acting only works on an audience."_

"_They moved him out of ICU, and into his own room."_

And finally,

"_Promise you won't fall in love with me."_

Ron entered the hospital, asked for the room number of Colin and made his way to his room. Slowly he opened the door.

Colin looked over at Ron, slowly turned his head away, and stared back at the TV. that was set up. He looked horrible, there where gashes all over his face and his neck was in a brace.

"I came to say I'm sorry," Ron said standing by Colin's bed.

"Well you did, do you feel better?" Colin said.

"I feel like shit." Ron said.

"I actually thought I wanted to be your friend," Colin said, "Now I have no idea why, no idea."

"I made that jump once," Ron said, "Thought I was a bad ass. I remember saying I meant to belly flop."

"Did it hurt?" Colin asked.

"Like hell." Ron answered

"Good." Colin said.

"So I guess I'll see you at school then," Ron said and left.

* * *

Before drifting off to sleep that night, he couldn't help but feel scared, because tomorrow was the concert. Softly he sang a song he remembered Hermione singing one time after she helped him with his lines.

_It's getting so lonely inside this bed  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead  
And there's an aching inside my head  
It's telling me I'm better off alone  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you will get some _

They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down  
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems

I looked above the other day  
Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change  
I live my life by the moon  
If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go  
But after midnight morning will come  
And the day will see if you're gonna get some

They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down  
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems

I'm searching for things that I just cannot see  
Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me  
I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe  
That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve  
I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life  
Where is the love that I'm looking to find  
It's all in me, can't you see, I can see, why can't you see it's all in me

They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down  
till' you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems

Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you turn in your delicate time of need  
Follow me down, follow me down down down,  
I do not need I do not need nobody  
Where is your logic  
Who do you need  
Where can you turn in your delicate time of need

Ron couldn't help but think that that song represented Hermione.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry it's so short. The next chapter is the play. Where we all know our lead boy and girl will share an unexpected, not part of the script, kiss!

* * *

Review Please!

* * *

**Here are my comments to your reviews:**

**Avanell: **thanks for the review, Ron will soon realize how much he like her, in the next chapter actually!

_Really like this...can't wait for Ron to realize how MUCH he likes her. Just wish she'd get the best of some of his friends._

**girlintheband: **thanks so much for saying its one of the best you've ever read, that means a lot. I'm sure they're not exactly perfect as you said, but I'm trying hard. I'll try to keep up the great work, thanks for the review.

_Hey! I love this fanfic! It is seriously one of the best ones I have ever read! A Walk to Remember is my favorite movie ever and Harry Potter books are my favorite and the combonation is wonderful! You have the parts of the characters down from A Walk to Remember. Their like perfect! Tsk, tsk... Harry's friends with Draco! lol, that's okay though... Keep up the great work!  
Love,  
Cecilia_

**rivillie: **thanks for the really nice review. Keep reviewing please!

_cute story, love rhr, please update soon_


	7. A Kiss and an Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 7 – A Kiss and an Unexpected Visitor**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** rivillie, girlintheband, and Avanell, who reviewed to my just reviewed, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 7 – A Kiss and an Unexpected Visitor**

"Pour me a drink, Tom." Ron said. The play had started, so far everything had gone smoothly.

"You promised me Viktor, no more of your schemes, you promised me we'd go to Paris." Parvati said. She was wearing a short red dress, her hair was ironed straight, and she wore black shoes and gloves.

"I'm not going to sit by and watch all the men become professionals. Trust me, it's a sure thing." Ron said, he was wearing blue dress pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and a blue tie. His vibrant red hair was slightly spiked at the front.

"That's it," Parvati said. "We're through, go ahead and play your games, you big dope, I hope you fall." She said and began to walk out the door only to be stopped by Hermione, who was wearing a dark cloak that hid her face and body. "So you must be the new girl he's hired. Let me give you some free advice about this one, stay far away, he's nothing but cheap stats." Parvati turned and marched out the door.

* * *

"Look, I'm not blaming you, I'm not asking for forgiveness either; I just did what I had to do." Ron said and looked at Hermione.

She had just removed her cloak revealing herself. She wore a blue silk dress that hung to the floor. Her once bushy hair was in soft waves that hung down her back. She had on a little bit of eye shadow and blush on, and a bit of lip-gloss that made her lips look moist and plump. All Ron did was stare at her, her beauty mesmerizing him.

"When you walked out of the rain, and into my club, that wasn't a coincidence was it?" Ron asked.

"Nothings coincidence," Hermione said.

"Your face it looks so familiar, like a girl I once knew, but it was only a dream." Ron said.

"Tell me about this dream girl." Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't really remember," Ron said. Crap, I was doing so well. Damn Hermione and her beauty. "All I know is that you're beautiful." Ah shit. What was that line, Ron wondered. He looked to Professor Thompson who was mouthing 'song'. Right, the song. "The song, help me to remember. Will you sing?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione looked a bit flustered. But slowly stood and sang:

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Once Hermione was done, Ron did the only thing he could. He leaned over and kissed her.

The audience started to applause.

* * *

It was after the show and everyone was congratulating him on his performance. Ron didn't really care about it all he just wanted to find Hermione.

_Flashback:_

"_Hermione." Ron said after they broke the kiss._

"_I have to get changed." Hermione said and ran off._

"_Hermione!" Ron called after her. But it was too late, she'd already disappeared. Ron quickly went and got changed and decided to wait by Hermione's door. But when her got there Hermione and all her stuff where gone._

_End flashback._

"Ron, my baby boy is all grown up. Great job." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks mum, Ron said. "But please stop, your embarrassing me."

"Ok, bye Ron. See you in a few months." Mrs. Weasley said and left.

"Great job mate." Harry said walking up to him.

"Thanks," Ron replied.

"See you back in the common room?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ron said and watched as Harry left.

"Interesting re-write, Weasley." Lavender said "You acting didn't suck to bad either."

"Thanks," Ron said. Lavender left. He saw Hermione talking to her friends, he was about to go say something when Professor Thompson stopped him.

"Ron, that was marvelous." She said.

"Thank you," Ron said and rush by her. When he got of the Great Hall, he looked around for Hermione, she seemed to have disappeared. Damn, Gryffindor, always hiding where their common room was. Argh, now he could find her. He went to leave for his own common room, when a man stepped up to him.

"Ron, great performance son." Mr. Weasley said.

"What area you doing here." Ron asked him.

"Your mother told me about it. I thought we could go to the kitchens and get some hot cocoa and talk." He replied.

"Not hungry." Ron said and walked away.

"Ronald, don't walk away." Mr. Weasley called after him.

"You taught me how." Ron muttered and kept walking.

* * *

Ron stormed into the bedroom and started throwing things around.

Quietly Harry came up to him and asked "What's wrong mate."

"-He just showed up, and thought I would talk. The nerve." Ron muttered.

"Who showed up?" Harry asked.

"My father," Ron said darkly.

"Is he still a healer?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Stupid, stupid, argh, I hate him…"Ron muttered.

Harry just left Ron muttered to himself. Soon Ron's breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Review Please!

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the really long wait until I updated it, I'll update the next chapters soon.

* * *

**Here are my comments to my wonderful reviewers!**

**SpikesDreamer**thanks for the really nice review, I'm really glad you enjoyed the combo!

_A Walk to Remember is one of my all time favourite films and HP are my fave books, so yay for the combination. Oh yes and then there's the fact that I'm a Ron/Hermione shipper...so really you have the perfect combination :)_

**girlintheband**yes you're right, he's starting to like her, don't worry Ron will fall in love with Hermione soon and tell her, it's starting to show soon… review this chapter please.

_Hey! Seriously your story is perfect! I can't wait for Ron to fall in love with Hermione. I think he's starting to because of the song thing... Right? lol well I really like how you worked the song into this! I love the lyrics! So post more soon!  
Love,  
Cecilia_

**EvilHeart89**I'm glad that you think my story is cute, I'm really happy that you think I'm inspirational. I'm updating soon, sorry for the long update.

_I personally think this is a sweet and cute story.I think it's inspirational and I love it.I wish for you to UPDATE SOON!pwease?_

**southparkangel01**I'll try not to make Hermione die at the end, I'm still working on it… sorry! I'll try though, guess you'll have to read it until the end!

_dont mak hermione die at the end! make it a happy ending story! plz!_

**realfanficts** thanks for the review, I'll update the next chapter soon.

_Sorry I didn't review for last chapter. This is the first time I have been able to use the computer in at least two days! Anyway, I've said enough. On with updating, right_?

**andrettamaiebodi** I'm glad you like the chapter, please review this chapter!

_i really like the dtory keep it up_


	8. Will You Go Out With Me?

**Chapter 8 – Will You Go Out With Me?**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** rivillie, girlintheband, and Avanell, andrettamaiebodi, smaloukisSpikesDreamer EvilHeart89southparkangel01 realfanfictswho reviewed thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 8 – Will You Go Out With Me?**

Ron slowly made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the day after the play. As soon as he came in, the hall became silent. Slowly the noise increased. Ron made his way past the Slytherin table, towards the Gryffindor table. He sat down beside Hermione, who was sitting alone, reading a book.

"People can see," She said once he sat down, without looking up from her book.

And indeed, it seemed as soon as he sat down the hall once again became quiet and all eyes where on the duo.

"And that would ruin your reputation how?" Ron asked. "What are you reading?"

"Hogwarts, Volume 20." Hermione answered.

"And how many volumes are there?" Ron asked.

"Fifty. But that's just the English versions. Then there's the Latin and the German lists." Hermione answered.

"Is this on your list?" Ron asked.

Hermione replied by taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, I'm trying here." Ron said quietly so the rest of the school wouldn't hear. "Maybe, maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe you inspire me."

"Sounds like bull," Hermione said standing up.

"Which part?" Ron asked.

"All of it." Hermione replied and picked up her books.

"Well its not," Ron replied.

"Then prove it." She said walking away.

After a minute, Ron stood up and ran after her. She was heading towards the library.

"Hermione!" he called, "Hermione."

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend." Hermione said.

"Maybe I don't want to be your friend." Ron replied.

"You don't know what you want." Hermione said.

"Neither do you," Ron exclaimed. "Maybe you're scared that someone might actually want to be with you."

"And why would that scare me?" Hermione asked turning around.

"Because, then you couldn't hide behind your books, or your faith. You know the really reason you're scared?" Ron asked, "Because you want to be with me too."

Hermione turned and ran away. She looked like she was about to cry. This time Ron didn't follow.

* * *

Ron and Harry sat in the common room, Harry doing homework and Ron reading. 

"Hey mate," Harry said, "what book are you reading?"

"The Cruelty of House Elves" Ron answered.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked.

"Something Hermione lent me." Ron answered.

"Now she's got you reading her kind of books?" Harry said. "You know, Pansy thinks that little lip action between the two of you was real"

Ron didn't answer.

"What's with you mate?" Harry asked. "It's like you don't have time for your real friends anymore."

"I don't know mate, I'm just tired of doing the same shit all the time." Ron replied

"That girl changed you, and you don't even know it." Harry said.

"Did Pansy say that?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied, "I did."

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, alone, eating her dinner. She watched as Ron came up to her holding a parcel. 

"You," She said.

"Me." Ron replied. He handed her the parcel.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Open it," Ron replied.

Hermione slowly opened the parcel to reveal a black cloak with the Gryffindor crest on it, "Thank you," She said.

"Well, I'll see you later." Ron said and walked away.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

"Blaise, Draco, Harry! Get your arses down here!" Pansy yelled at the boys while they where practicing Quiditich. 

"What is it Pansy?" Draco asked annoyed that he had to stop practicing.

"Mudblood Granger. That's what it is. She's stealing Ron away from us." Pansy said.

"Ok," Harry said confused.

"So, we need to get him back." Pansy answered.

"How are we going to do that?" Blaise asked her.

"I have a plan. Here it is." Pansy said and leaned into tell them her plan.

* * *

It was the next day and Pansy, Milstride, Blaise, Draco and Harry, where handing out flyer telling everyone to be in the Great Hall as soon as lunch started.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were talking as they entered the Great Hall, Ron stopped to get something out of his bag, and Hermione kept walking. Suddenly she stopped and looked and the giant screen that was bewitched to float. She felt tears in her eyes. 

Ron kept walking, his head down, he stopped when he bumped into Hermione. "Sor-" he stopped apologizing when he saw what was on the screen.

It was of him and Hermione on the night of the play. But instead of the blue dress Hermione wore, it was replaced with a black bikini, and her body movements were in a seductive manner.

Hermione turned around and ran into Ron. "Stay here." He said, "I'll handle it." All she did was nod.

Ron walked up to Draco and said "What the hell is this?" He gestured towards the screen.

"Mate, no wonder you're after her, with that body and all. Never would have guessed she'd look like this, under all that." Draco replied.

Ron punched him in the nose. It started to bleed.

"Where're through." Draco said.

"That's great." Ron said walking away.

"Where're through. I never want to see your face again." Draco yelled at Ron's retreating back.

"Come on." Ron said when he reached Hermione. He led her out the doors. "Here, let me walk you to your common room."

"Ok," She nodded

* * *

Hermione and Ron stood outside the Gryffindor common room. Ron had just walked her back. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione replied. "Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome." Ron said.

Hermione turned to open the door.

"Hey" Ron said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "I was wondering if you're busy on Sunday. It's a Hogsmead trip, and I was wondering if we could go." Ron said, "Together."

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized "I can't."

"Oh, um, why?" he asked. "Is something else going one?"

"No, it's not that." Hermione said.

"Then what is it?" Ron asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm not allowed to date." She replied, she quickly turned and walked into her common room.

* * *

Review Please!

* * *

**Here are my comments to my wonderful reviewers:**

**girlintheband**thanks for the really nice review, I'm really happy you say I rock at writing, way to boost my confindence!  it's one of my favourite songs too! Ron will tell Hermione he loves her soon… 

_Oh wow! Thisx just keeps getting better! You seriously rock at writing this. That song is one of my favorite songs ever! I can't wait until Ron tells Hermione that he loves her! Keep writing!  
Love,  
Cecilia_

**Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter**I'll try not to keep you waiting for the next few chapters, its taking me time though, with grade 10 and all… thanks for the review!

_omg J keep writing, it's so... good. Please dont keep me waiting for the next chapter for to long.  
_

_PS rebecca and I are goin to see Hilary Duff in January, Waho (sort of sarcastic but sort of not)LOL_

**smaloukis**I've also wondered what would happen if Ron and Harry were in Slytherin, so I made this, also the fact that in AWTR, Landen and Jamie were from 2 different groups, so I made them from 2 different groups…thanks for the nice review!

_Very nice story you have going here. I've often wondered what would happen if Ron had been a Slytherin. I'm glad someone finally made a story about it. I'm loving it so far. Keep up the good work._

**Avanell**they'll get together soon, really soon, maybe in the next chapter or the one after that. Thanks for the really nice review!

_Aww...please let them get together (meet up "accidentally"?) and talk to...you know :)_

**andrettamaiebodi**tell me in more depth what's wrong with his parents, and I'll change it(hopefully) I'll explain more about the backgrounds of his parents and Hermione's too, in the next few chapters. Thanks for the review, hope to be hearing from you again…  

_I liked most of it except for when you had his parents. Are you going to explain his past more because that threw me off a bit. But otherwise I liked._


	9. Getting Permission

**Chapter 9 – Getting Permission**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** rivillie, girlintheband, and Avanell, andrettamaiebodi, smaloukisSpikesDreamer EvilHeart89southparkangel01 realfanfictswho reviewed thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 9 – Getting Permission**

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Ron said entering Dumbledore's office.

"You want permission to visit Mr. Granger, is that correct Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore said without looking up.

"How did you know?" Ron asked.

"I know everything that goes on at my school, Mr. Weasley, everything. I'm not such of an 'old fart', as people say." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Take a seat Ron."

"Thank you sir," Ron said. "I was wondering if I could have permission to go see Mr. Granger, if that was alright with you."

"I'm sure we can arrange something Ron." Dumbledore said. "Now is that all, or is there something else?"

"Well, there is something, but it's not really important." Ron said quietly.

"Does this have anything to do with your sleeping arrangements Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, it does sir." Ron answered.

"Ron, you do know that you were chosen as Head Boy, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes…"

"Do you remember at the beginning of the year being told that you have your own dorm room?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron scanned his memory looking for any memory of having his own room. After a minute he remembered.

"Yes," Ron said. "Does this mean I could use the Heads room as my sleeping corridors?

"Yes Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "Now I am guessing your next questions will be where the room is located and what the password is. Correct?"

"Yes," Ron replied.

"I will have Miss. Granger show you were they are. Now about meeting Mr. Granger, you may go this weekend. I trust you won't be telling anyone about your quest will you?"

"No," Ron replied. "But this weekend is the Hogsmead trip, sir. I was hoping to bring Hermione on a date."

"Well then, you may leave tomorrow to visit Mr. Granger by portkey."

* * *

Rom awoke the next morning refreshed, he couldn't remember when he last slept like that. The memory of last night left him smiling.

"_Granger" Ron yelled and ran up to Hermione._

"_Yes Weasley?" Hermione asked._

"_Hi," Ron said._

"_Hi," Hermione said._

"_Where's the Heads common room?" Ron asked._

"_Why?" _

_Because I decided I would spend some time there/." Ron replied. "So are you going to show me or not?"_

"_Sure," Hermione replied. She led him to the portrait of a girl and boy. "This," she said "is this portrait of the first head girl and boy."_

"_Neat," Ron said. "So what's the password, catchy phrase?"_

"_Well it was only me using the room first, so…." Hermione said._

"_So…."_

"_So, it's "Dance like there's nobody watching." As soon as the words were out of her mouth the portrait door swung open to reveal the Heads common room. The walls were a soft green the couches white, with red pillows. There was two stair cases that led to each of their rooms, which Hermione showed them._

"_So, do you dance?" Ron asked._

"_Excuse me?" Hermione replied._

"_Well, the password. Wasn't that a muggle quote or something?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_If you use it as a password, then wouldn't it be close to you?" Ron asked._

"_It is. It was my mother's favourite quote." Hermione said._

_Flashback_

_Hermione was six and was sitting with her mum out on the porch, her mum was reading her a book of quotes, when she told Hermione her favourite; 'Dance like there's nobody watching'. "You see Hermione" she said, "I've always liked that quote, it was always my favourite, ever since I saw a movie where there were a girl and boy who fell in love and the girl was a famous dancer. You see Hermione; I've always wanted to learn how to dance. But it turns out," she said laughing, "that I have two left feet!"_

_End flashback_

"_Was? What about now?" Ron asked stepping closer to her, so they were almost touching._

"_She died when I was seven." Hermione said._

"_I'm sorry," Ron said. "Do you want to dance?" He asked._

"_Here?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_There's no music,"_

_Ron flicked his wrist and music gently started to play_

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Hermione and Ron drew closer and started to gently sway to the music. _

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Ron stared into Hermione's eyes, losing himself in their chocolate depths

* * *

Ron smiled to himself. Remembering how their bodies were so close together, fitting perfectly. Almost as if they were meant to be together. He slowly got up, showered and dressed, trying to make himself look his best to impress Mr. Granger. As Ron made his way down the steps leading into the Heads common room, he noticed that Hermione had already left for breakfast. After looking at the clock he ran to the kitchens, grabbed a piece of toast and headed towards Dumbledore's office, excited yet scared to meet Mr. Granger.

* * *

Ron slowly entered Mr. Granger's dentist office reception room, just as Mr. Granger was finishing up with a patient. Ron waited until he was completely finished then walked into his office. Mr. Granger looked up and said "Can I help you?"

"Yes sir," Ron replied, "I would like to ask your permission to take your daughter out on a date."

"Who are you?" Mr. Granger asked him.

"My name is Ron Weasley sir, and I'm-"

"The same Ron Weasley who called my daughter a mudblood?"

"-Yes, but-"

"Who also terrorizes children for amusement?"

"-yes, but-"

"Who just sent someone to the hospital in a coma because he though it would be cool to see if the kid jumped?"

"-yes, BUT-"

"Now tell me Ronald, why would I want my daughter – my only child – to go out with a man like you?"

"I've changed sir. Ever since Colin left, you're daughter has been there for me, in more than ways then she knows. She's changed me into a better person." Ron said. "Sir, I'm just asking for a chance. Your daughter has forgiven me. Could you please find it in your heart to forgive me too?"

Mr. Granger stared at Ron, after awhile he said "Alright-"

"-yes-" Ron muttered under hi breath.

"But," Mr. Granger continued. "If I find out you've hurt my daughter, not even all the magic in the world could protect you." He finished.

"Thank you and don't worry sir. I'd never hurt Hermione." Ron said turned around and using the portkey left the office to go to Hogwarts.

Not before hearing Mr. Granger mutter "Not intentionally"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long awaited chapter. I've changed the concert to the winter because I wanted Ron and Hermione to have their first date while it was snowing. I've also changed some of my other chapter, I've just gone through them and edited them again. So if you want you can go and read them again you can, although its not necessary to realize what I've changed, the changed weren't that big

Thanks to my reviewers:

Volleyballgirl-2892

amylovestakuya

Hades Daughter

Babe with brains

Jess

coolkidd

bruisedpapaya

hermione519

Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter

Issa

Anonymous

magic sparkler

smaloukis

girlintheband

EvilHeart89

realfanficts

If I missed any of you, I am really really really sorry :) the next chapters should be out soon, i hope!


	10. The First Date

**Chapter 10 – The First Date**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** rivillie, girlintheband, and Avanell, andrettamaiebodi, smaloukisSpikesDreamer EvilHeart89southparkangel01 realfanfictswho reviewed thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 10 – The First Date**

"I can't believe you asked my father for permission," Hermione said as Ron led her through a snowy Hogsmead.

"It was no big deal. I'm just glad he said yes." Ron answered. "Your father is really protective of you."

"I know. But its one of the things I love most about him. But I'm sure he's no more protective than your father." Hermione replied.

"My father doesn't really care what I do," Ron replied darkly, leading into the HogsHead. He ordered butterbeers for both of them, while Hermione found a seat at the back of the store.

When Ron came back with the drinks Hermione said, "You didn't really mean that did you?"

"Mean what?" Ron asked.

"That your father doesn't care what you do." Hermione said.

"Of course I did." Ron answered darkly. "You see, my dad's a healer at St. Mungo's. When I was younger my mom and I would pack a lunch in a picnic basket and bring it to him, we would sit on the ground in his office and sit and eat and talk." Ron said his eyes glossed over as he was remembering. "One day, when I was eleven I decided to pack a lunch for the two of us. It was going to be one of the last picnics the two of us would have, because soon I was leaving for Hogwarts. When I arrived at the hospital I walked right into his office, just as I always did, but this time I had interrupted something. That something was my dad snogging another woman other than my mum. So I turned around and ran, not listening to my dad calling me. When I arrived home crying I told my mum what had happened, she was furious. When my dad arrived home, they got in a fight. The next thing I know, my dad has moved out and my mum and him are filling for a divorce. I had a chance to live with him, but I chose to stay with my mum. How can I forgive him for ruining our family?" Ron said as he finished his story.

Hermione, who had been silent while Ron was explaining, gently placed her hand on his. "Although your father left, and fell in love with another woman. That never meant he didn't – doesn't love you anymore. Didn't he show up to our winter concert? I would think he still loved you if he was willing to spend his time watching you perform."

"But you don't understand Hermione, he betrayed my mothers trust. He left us." Ron said.

"You're right. I don't understand. I do know however that when my mum died, my dad couldn't look at me for months because I looked just like her. And even though it hurt because my own father wouldn't look or talk to me, I forgave him. Everything happens for a reason Ron. Like your father leaving. If your dad hadn't of left, you wouldn't have become angry and would have been placed in Gryffindor just like your parents and brothers and sister. If you hadn't have been angry you wouldn't have been punished to join the music concert. If that hadn't have happened you would never have gotten to know me." Hermione finished. "You see, everything, even the bad things, happen for a reason."

"I guess," Ron said. By now both of them had finished their drinks. "Should we go?" He asked her.

"Okay," Hermione answered.

They both stood, put on their coats and walked outside to where the snow was falling gently, coating everything with a layer of white. "I love the snow," Hermione said sticking her tongue out and looking up.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Eating the snow," She replied.

"Well," Ron said slyly, "If you want to eat it, why not do this!" he cried as he dropped a ball of snow on Hermione's face and ran for it up the street and on Hogwarts fields.

"AH!" Hermione screamed, "Ronald Weasley you are so dead!" She yelled and ran after him. When she caught up to him she tackled him and they both flew to the ground laughing.

With Hermione still on top of him, Ron rolled over so he was facing her, and then flipped them over, so he now lay across her. He looked down at her and thought she was an angel, with the snow framing her body. He drew closer.

She leaned up towards him.

"I might kiss you."

"I might be bad at it,"

"That isn't poss-"

Hermione's lips cut him off. They were pressed together. Slowly ever so slowly, her mouth opened and he slid his tongue through, as he explored her mouth with his tongue, Hermione's hands raked through Ron's red hair, down his shoulders then back to his neck. When they finally broke apart Ron said, "Nope you're an awesome kisser."

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat on the couches in the Heads common room, snuggled together.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Ron asked.

"I'm going home to my dad. What are you doing?" She asked back.

"I'll probably go to the Burrow for a little bit, maybe come back early." Ron replied.

"It's good to go home," Hermione said.

"Not all the time," Ron replied.

"But most of the time." Hermione said.

"True,"

"Maybe you could come visit me for the last few days of the winter break," Hermione said.

"Sure if it's okay with your dad."

"He'll be fine," Hermione said. "I think he like you"

"Oh yeah, he sure likes me" Ron said sarcastically, "Couldn't stop talking about all the bad things I've done."

"But he does," Hermione said, "He sent me an owl today saying that most young men would just date the girl and not ask permission. He said he was glad I was going out with a guy who had morals."

"He said that?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yup," Hermione said. "I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight Ron," Hermione said getting off the couch.

"Wait," Ron called and handed her a velvet box.

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"Just a little something to say thanks for going out with me today," Ron answered.

"You didn't have to," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron replied, "But I wanted to."

Hermione opened the lid of the box to reveal a silver chain with a green snake and a gold lion entwined together hanging off it. "Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

"You're welcome," Ron replied.

"I love it; can you help me put it on?" She asked.

"Of course," Ron said, he took the necklace out of the box and clasped it on behind her neck. Slowly she turned around. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight Ron. Thank you for a wonderful time today" Hermione said, "And the beautiful necklace" She said fingering it, she climbed up the stair to go to bed.

"Goodnight Hermione." Ron said.

Quietly, without the other hearing they both said, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's shorter than the others; I just wanted to get the first date finished in one chapter.

The song from the last chapter is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

The next chapter will be up some time next week, sorry!

Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter:

Avanell

hermione519

andrettamaiebodi

Emilie

Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter


	11. I Told You Not To Fall In Love With Me

**Chapter 11 – I Told You Not To Fall In Love With Me**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips ; who has written "The Parent Trap", it's incredibly good, and all of you should read it, thanks so much for the inspiration, dutchtulips!

**Dedicated to/chapter:** rivillie, girlintheband, and Avanell, andrettamaiebodi, smaloukisSpikesDreamer EvilHeart89southparkangel01 realfanfictswho reviewed thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&r (HG/RW).

**Chapter 11 – I Told You Not To Fall In Love With Me

* * *

**

Hermione awoke to the smell of pancakes and sausages. As she slowly made her way down to the kitchen, still dressed in her baby blue cotton pajamas, she noticed that there was a pile of bags sitting by the front door. She didn't remember her dad saying he was inciting anyone over. She rounded the corner and collided with a dark blue sweater. She looked up and saw the two brightest blue eyes ever.

"Ron?"

"Hey Hermione," Ron said holding onto her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You asked me to come over before the start of the break, and when I didn't hear from you I owled your dad and he said to come for the last five days. I hope it's still okay with you." Ron replied.

"Of course it is," Hermione said smiling "would you like something to eat?"

"Sure," Ron replied, and followed Hermione into the kitchen where her dad was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione," Mr. Granger said.

"Morning Daddy," Hermione replied as she hugged her father good morning. She walked over to the cupboard and got out three plates, cups and some cutlery and started setting table.

Ron watched quietly as Hermione and her dad worked together in the kitchen, remembering how him and his father used to work together to get the table cleared before his father left.

FLASHBACK

A young Ron stood beside his father helping him load the dishwasher. "Dad, why can't you use magic to do the dishes?" he asked.

"Well," his father replied "it's relaxing to do things yourself, rather then always depending on magic. Plus, it's what your mother says."

"Oh," the little Ron replied. "Why must we always do what mummy says?"

"Because, if we don't do what your mum says, she'll get mad. When your older, son, and have a wife of your own, you'll realize that when she asks for something, it's best to do it.

"I'm not getting married," the little Ron exclaimed. "Girls have kooties!"

"One day, son, one day."

END FLASHBACK

When Ron finished remembering, he helped Hermione finish setting the table.

They sat together eating quietly only talking when Hermione's dad asked Ron a question on his past, or what his plans for the future were.

* * *

When breakfast was done, and the dishes loaded into the dishwasher, Hermione showed Ron his room. 

After he'd unpacked, Hermione asked him if he'd like to go for a walk.

So they left the house, and walked to the nearby park, and sat down on the swings, watching the kids run around playing.

"Do you want kids?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yes, I've always wanted a little boy named Tristan." Ron replied. "How about you?"

"Yes, I've always wanted a little girl names Danielle," Hermione answered.

"Maybe one day you'll get your little girl." Ron said.

"Maybe," Hermione said with a faraway look in her eyes, "and one day, maybe, you'll get a little boy named Tristan." Hermione replied smiling.

* * *

When they arrived home hours later, they sat down and watched a movie.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, they watched more movies and went of several more walks. Later that night after dinner, Hermione and Ron sat outside on her porch. 

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I've been thinking, and I think…" He stumbled, "I think… I love you."

He sat there waiting for her to say something, when he realized she wasn't, he said, "say something."

Her voice came our clipped and fogged with tears, "I told you not to fall in love with me." She got up and ran inside, leaving Ron sitting there, alone.

* * *

Mr. Granger stood, staring out of his office window at the young boy, infatuated with his daughter, she'd have to tell him soon, before she broke both of their hearts.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry it's taken me SO LONG TO UPDATE! Things have been hectic for me, and I've only just got a quiet time to write. I hope you liked it. 

The next chapter might take a while, but on a brighter note, I've almost finished the last 2 chapters…… I know …… I work differently then most writers… I write the beginning… end… then the middle… so I'm getting there.

Thanks to all my reviewers! (eveyone!)

Btw, does anyone want to be my beta reader? (you just read the chapters before I post them and help me edit them a bit… I'm bad at editing and I think a beta reader might help the story flow smoother…) so any volenteers?

I promise the next chapter won't take months to be updated… maybe by tomorrow or the next day… ;)


	12. I Love You Too

**Chapter 12 – I Love You Too**

**Harry Potter** - A Walk to Remember 

**Rated:** T

**Dedicated to/story:** dutchtulips

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places mentioned in the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the plot/events that occur in this story, they belong to Nicholas Sparks.

**Summery:** Harry and Ron not friends with Hermione? But with Draco? And in Slytherin? What happens when Ron gets in trouble and is forced to work alongside Hermione, will the two overcome their differences and fall in love? What will happen to their friends, families and Hermione's health? R&R (HG/RW).

**Chapter 12 – I Love You Too**

* * *

The next few days flew by in a blur for both Hermione and Ron. When the professors called on Hermione, she couldn't answer their questions, all she could focus on were Ron's words; "I love you."

_It was silly really_

_How did she know if he loved her?_

_The guy who'd called her names since first year?_

_It could be a trick, some joke his friends had set him up with_

_But then, the look on his face when he's said he'd loved me. And even worse, the look when I'd told him she shouldn't love me._

_It couldn't be fake, it just couldn't_

_Could it?_

_

* * *

_

Ron felt as though he'd gone to hell and back. His heart felt in two. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. He loved her, simple as that. The one word he'd refused to say to anyone after his dad left was said to someone who had rejected him. He never wanted to say it again. "Humph" he scoffed. "Love."

* * *

Hermione had done a good job of ignoring him over the last week. Every time he'd tried to talk to her, she disappeared. She'd even started to sleep in the Gryffindor Common room instead of sleeping in the Heads Room.

It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the feelings inside her heart. Ever since Ron had said he loved her, she'd known she loved him. But then she'd gone and said he couldn't love her. She didn't know how to approach him, tell him she loved him. She lifted her hand to finger the necklace Ron had given her.

* * *

Ron sat in class watching Hermione. She lifted her hand to touch the gold necklace he'd given her. _"Well, that's a good sign"_ he thought _"if she's still wearing the necklace then she must not hate me."_

* * *

After classes that day, Hermione got up the courage to approach Ron in their common room.

"Hi"

"...Hi Hermione"

"Oh... I was hoping we could talk" she said fiddling with the gold necklace.

"Sure" he said, plopping himself down on one of the couches.

"Well, Ron, I was thinking –"

"Wow, that's a first" he bitterly cut in.

"- Must you do that, I'm trying to apologize"

"Oh?" He sat up a little straighter.

"Yes, Ron... I'm sorry. I over reacted when you said... when you said..." she stumbled

"That I loved you" he filled in for her.

"Yes, when you said..." she breathed in deeply, and gushed out "that you loved me, and I was thinking about that, and I've taken a moment to listen to my heart, instead of my head, and I've realized what it had been trying to tell me... and that is... that I love you too."

"Seriously?"

"Um...yes"

"Oh, wow" Ron sighed. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that. Say it gain please, just, say it again"

"Ron" she giggled "I love you"

"Oh Hermione!" Ron quickly stood and pulled her into a hug. After a moment, he pulled away slightly, and leaned down to her, as she leaned up towards him, slowly, ever so slightly, his lips touched hers, in a soft, gentle kiss.

Once their lips had left each others, Hermione pulled back ever so slightly, and looked into his eyes, "So what does this mean?"

"Well, it means, that I love you, and you love me, and that we're together... and will be for awhile, I hope."

"Mmm... I like the sound of that, us together for awhile, us in love... love..." she sighed.

* * *

Wow, sorry for the really long wait before i've updated... i do have a reason.. but yes, i know, it really isn't an excuse, my tentative plan is to update this upcoming weekend, and then if everything goes well, this story should be done.. around the end of February early March (hopefully)

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

-Zarroc-


End file.
